


Accusation

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accusation, Drabble, M/M, theres a stripper or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Zayn never thought Liam was, it would be a cheater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Day two in my 30 Day challenge. Not related to the first prompt.

If there was one thing Zayn never thought Liam was, it would be a cheater. He used to be certain that Liam would never cheat on him.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

They'd been out at a night club with their best friends, as a celebration sort of. It was Niall's final night out as a single man and Harry thought it would be great to throw him a bachelor's party.

Some night it turned out to be.

There were drinks and strippers (even though Rosaline made him promise there wouldn't be) and everything a good bachelor's party should have. Harry had gone all out, renting a VIP room for the boys to party in, splurging on bar food, and he even bought a cake.

The night started out wonderfully. Toasts to Niall and comments on how whipped he was. Then drinks were downed one after another and strippers were brought in.

Zayn didn't drink much, he was the designated driver (only because they drew straws and he ended up with the shortest, otherwise he'd be pissed off his arse). Liam, however, was another story, the exact opposite of Zayn at the moment. He was giggling and hiccuping in between.

There wasn't much Zayn could do to keep him from doing something stupid besides sitting on him. But Zayn was smaller than Liam and Liam was built like a bodybuilder. Liam could easily pick Zayn up and remove him, or he could stand up and accidentally knock Zayn off of his lap.

The strippers didn't come near Liam and Zayn much, mainly because Liam was also a very affectionate drunk and couldn't keep his hands off of Zayn. It was only when Liam said he had to use the bathroom did Zayn get up. He tried to help Liam over (there was no way Liam wouldn't topple over), but Liam argued hard, even in his drunken state, and eventually Zayn let him go.

While Liam was in the bathroom, Zayn laughed at Niall who was pushing off the stripper saying, "But me fiancee said no naked ladies!" Louis and Harry openly welcomed the few other strippers, their open relationship never holding them back.

It took a little time, but Zayn finally realized that Liam had been in the bathroom for quite some time. He was worried. Liam could have passed out in the bathroom, or on the way there and he could easily get trampled.

After squeezing out of the cramped VIP room, Zayn immediately began searching for his drunk boyfriend. It was hard, there were more people packed in the dimly lit club than there were when they first came in.

Some pink haired girl rubbing her scantily clad body all over Zayn and as politely as he could, he shoved her away. It took longer than he expected, but Zayn finally made it to the bathroom. There was nobody in there. Not in the stalls or out.

Zayn was nervous. Liam was drunk and Zayn couldn't find him. He went back out to check and see if Liam was there.

Right outside the bathroom door was Liam. Attached to Liam's lips was the same pink haired girl that tried to grind on Zayn.

Multiple emotions bubbled up inside of Zayn. The most distinguishable one being anger.

Liam pulled himself out of the grip of the girl with the pink hair and found a very angry looking Zayn. He tried to apologize to Zayn, but his words came out slurred and the music was too loud.

Zayn was angry. Sure, Liam was drunk, but he was sober enough to know right from wrong. And it's obvious that he knew that he was wrong. He couldn't look Liam in the eyes because Zayn knew that he'd instantly forgive him, because Liam had innocent brown eyes.

No. Zayn turned on his heel and walked out the front door, leaving Liam with the girl and his friends to find their own way home. They always do.

When Zayn got home, he didn't cry. He wasn't sad. He was mostly angry, so he made himself his Angry Tea (which was just regular tea but with more lemon and less sugar) and went to bed, locking the door behind him.

\--

The morning was hard.

Zayn woke up in a bundle of blankets, the other half of his bed cold and empty. He began searching for Liam.

_Liam._

The memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Niall's bachelor party. Strippers everywhere. Liam drunk as fuck. Trying to find Liam after Zayn caught him with some half dressed girl. Driving home and making Angry Tea.

He was angry of course. Then worried because maybe the boys hadn't gotten home. Maybe Liam hadn't gotten home.

A quick call to a severely hung over Louis who threatened to castrate Zayn reassured him. Liam wanted to talk to Zayn, but he hung up. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Liam.

The rest of the day was hard.

Saturday's are lazy days that Zayn and Liam almost always spend together. Cuddling on the couch watching Disney movies, messing around in the kitchen making cupcakes, a walk in the park if the weather is nice. Things of that nature.

But he couldn't do any of that.

Zayn couldn't even use his phone because Liam wouldn't stop texting or calling. He had to turn it off and hide it from himself.

Louis showed up and tried to apologize to Zayn for Liam. Most of it was just Louis complaining about Liam moping around:

"He's like a lost fucking puppy!" Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Won't stop calling you and leaving you messages and shit. I swear Malik, if you don't get your boy, I'm gonna fling him down some steps."

"Your complex doesn't have stairs." Zayn pointed out.

Louis glared at him. "I'll find some fucking stairs."

\--

It was around 9 almost 10 PM maybe when the front door opened. The door was locked, but only one other person had a key.

Liam.

Zayn resisted the urge to fling himself into Liam's arms. Or to even look at him. It was tough because Zayn really missed Liam's strong arms around him and he missed the smell of Liam's pineapple scented bodywash.

Maybe he'd blown things out of proportion, just a little. But still, Liam should have pushed her off of him and gotten himself away. Then they'd be okay.

Liam came into the kitchen where Zayn was and kept his distance. Zayn avoided Liam's eyes, but Liam didn't remove his eyes from Zayn at all.

"I didn't kiss her." Liam said softly. Zayn sniffed and took another sip of his Angry Tea. Liam stepped closer to Zayn, there couldn't have been more than three feet of space between them. A little more boldly, "I didn't kiss her."

Without so much as a single glance at Liam, Zayn said, "I never said you did." and walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. Liam didn't miss a beat, trailing behind Zayn.

"No, you didn't," Liam said, voice breaking, "but I know you saw her kiss me. I know you saw her kiss me and I'm sorry. I was drunk and everything was fuzzy and I couldn't get her off of me."

"Alright." Zayn shrugged. The TV wasn't on but he stared at it. It was better than looking into Liam's eyes and falling apart.

Liam marched up to Zayn and knelt in front of the darker haired boy. Zayn refused to look at him, so Liam took Zayn's head in his hands. "Zayn, look at me. I did not kiss her."

Zayn did. He looked into Liam's eyes, red and slightly puffy as if he'd been crying earlier. It hurt him to know he hurt Liam. "Good." Is all Zayn says before he's pulled in for a kiss.

A kiss that said "I love you and I never want to leave you". A kiss that told Zayn that Liam would never hurt him.

If there was one thing Zayn never thought Liam was, it would be a cheater. He used to be certain that Liam would never cheat on him.

Now, he was completely certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of the way if turned out but I hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcome (so long as it's words and not something you ate earlier) ((That was a joke)). This is also on Wattpad.


End file.
